nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
1997
]] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''1997'. Shows Series premieres ;Original shows * April 19 - The Angry Beavers * July 7 - Figure It Out * October 19 - And Now This! (first of two pilot episodes) * November 8 - The Journey of Allen Strange ;Acquired shows * January 24 - Room 222 * March 17 - Newhart * March 18 - Bob (1992) * April 29 ** The Dean Martin Show ** The Flip Wilson Show * July 2 - Brooklyn Bridge (1991) * July 4 - Have Gun, Will Travel * September 15 - Garfield and Friends * October 13 - The Wonder Years Season premieres * September 13 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters season 4 * September 21 - Hey Arnold! season 2 * November 3 - Blue's Clues season 2 * November 15 - All That season 4 Series finales * December 6 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Movies * July 25 - Good Burger Comics * November - The first issue of Rugrats Comic Adventures is published Books * Reptar To The Rescue! * August 1 ** It's a Circus! ** Junk, Sweet Junk ** Rugrats Blast Off! ** Stormy Weather ** Tommy and Chuckie on the Go! * October 1 - The Rugrats' Book of Chanukah VHS releases * February 25 ** Gullah Gullah Island: Sing Along With Binyah (Paramount reissue) ** Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise (Paramount reissue) ** Gullah Gullah Island: Play Along With Binyah & Friends (Paramount reissue) ** Gullah Gullah Island: Dance Along With The Daise Family ** Eureeka's Castle: Sing Along With Eureeka (Paramount reissue) ** Eureeka's Castle: Christmas At Eureeka's Castle (Paramount Reissue) ** Eureeka's Castle: Wide Awake At Eureeka's Castle (Paramount reissue) * March 11 ** Rugrats: Return of Reptar ** Rugrats: Grandpa's Favorite Stories ** Harriet the Spy ** Allegra's Window: Play Along With Allegra And Friends * July 8 ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Meet the Monsters (Paramount reissue) ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Monsters' Night Out (Paramount reissue) ** Hey Arnold!: The Helga Stories ** Hey Arnold!: Urban Adventures ** Rocko's Modern Life: Machine Madness (Paramount reissue) ** Rocko's Modern Life: With Friends Like These... (Paramount reissue) ** Rugrats: A Rugrats Vacation * October 21 ** Rugrats: Bedtime Bash ** A Rugrats Chanukah ** Rugrats: A Rugrats Thanksgiving Events * November 27 - The Rugrats balloon debuts in the 71st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade People * January 3 - Philip D. Garcia (Binyah Binyah Pollywog in Gullah Gullah Island) dies in a car accident * January 21 - Jeremy Shada is born * March 18 - Ciara Bravo is born * July 4 - Daniela Nieves (Venezuelan-Brazilian-Filipino-American Actress, Gamer, Model, YouTuber) is born * August 28 - Emilia McCarthy is born * October 7 - Kira Kosarin is born * February 26 - David Doyle (the original voice of Lou Pickles) dies * December 18 - Chris Farley (actor and comedian) dies * January 24 - Jonah Bobo (the voice of Austin on The Backyardigans) is born Nickelodeon character debuts * Hey Arnold!: Lorenzo * Blue's Clues: Paprika 1997